Reanimation
by Felix McKraken
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are upheavaled in the wake of Syn Shenron. Although the dragon is no longer a threat, curious and disturbing actions pair the Saiyans together in an effort to discover a horrible truth. Loosely based on Linkin Park's album 'Reanimation.'
1. Opening

**Reanimation**  
_OPENING_

Desperation. Panic. Despair.

His heart hammered in his chest, each beat pulsing more blood from his shoulder wound. The pain from the puncture was not as intense as the agony that his home was going to be destroyed. Again. And he was helpless to stop it. Again. He struggled to get to his feet. If only his power could match his spirit, then he could have killed this stupid dragon. Could be a hero. Could be a normal person.

The ground was hard and gritty and rough against his skin. "You're not thinking of something," he berated himself, "You're missing something. There's a way to beat Syn, and you're just not seeing it." His muscles resisted before finally using up the last of their resources. He collapsed, his head dangling over the edge of the cliff.

He heard Syn's footsteps approaching him, but he couldn't resist the chuckle that rose from his throat.

"Have you lost your mind to the futility?" his enemy asked, a hint of laughter in his voice as well.

"Maybe," Vegeta whispered in response. He was aware of the blood sticking to his skin and clothes. So much blood. Too much blood.

A glimmer of hope existed.

Then consciousness left him.


	2. Pts Of Athrty

**Reanimation**  
_ PTS. OF. ATHRTY_

Quiet. Peaceful. Solitude.

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to a dissolute landscape scarred from battle. The sun hung high in the sky, making the temperature nearly insufferable. He flexed his muscles testingly before attempting anything strenuous. His right arm tingled with numbness, but he ignored it in favor of examining his surroundings. Syn Shenron was nowhere within the nearby vicinity, yet neither was Goku. Wobbly, he rose to his feet and peered over the edge of the cliff. Inside the monstrous crater, he saw the form of the other Saiyan in the dead center.

After examining his options, Vegeta found a suitable route down. He walked as carefully as he could, sliding some of the time, till he was finally before the other man. The prince knelt down and lightly nudged Goku's shoulder. At first, he didn't respond, but after a moment the younger male opened his eyes and sat up. "Syn?" Goku asked, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Gone," Vegeta explained. The pain in his arm was starting to return, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the wound. They both stood.

* * *

The sun had become unbearable. Heat waves blurred their visions as they trekked across the barren land. The Earth was being very punishing to the two men who had repeatedly tried to protect it. Vegeta wiped some sweat off his brow and away from his eyes. A constant, stabbing pain was emitting from his shoulder. He could no longer ignore it. "Kakarot," he breathed heavily and gruffly, "Would you look at this?"

He saw the other Saiyan's expression twist from weary concentration to one of distaste, "You know how I am with that sort of thing..."

Vegeta cursed in his head to save energy. Instead, he opted to just request assistance again, "Well, you'll be getting a lot more of it if I have to remove my arm from gangrene! Would you just look at it, please?" The notion of amputation didn't bode well with Goku and he stopped and turned toward the other man. His face crinkled and cringed when he looked at the injury Syn Shenron had dealt.

"Urgh, I can see that fancy rock formation we passed ten minutes ago," complained Goku.

Growling, Vegeta replied, "How do you think I feel? ..Is it still bleeding?"

"No, it's not bleeding," the taller man looked away, "Can we move on now?"

Fueled by anger, Vegeta strode past the other man and continued on, mumbling, "Such a child.." To pass the time he tried to move his right arm, but it hurt too much. With much distress, he found it noticeably more difficult to move his thumb and index finger than his middle, ring, and pinky fingers. Then again, maybe it had been that way since Syn's attack and he hadn't noticed.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Goku whined as they dragged themselves through an abandoned city. Traffic lights changed signals for empty roads, and model displays in shop windows collected dust.

Vegeta resisted the urge to scream, knowing it was only induced by the agony he was experiencing, "It looks like they were able to evacuate.. which would make sense since I can't feel any ki." He saw a pharmacy and instantly turned towards it.

Several minutes later, Vegeta was cleaning and bandaging the puncture to the best of his ability. Since Goku proved no real help in this area, it took a long while before the brunette was through. He managed to realize how lucky he was to complete such a task since he was beside himself with pain. He didn't like being in this position - it brought back memories he'd rather forget.

"Let's go!" he barked to the other man, gritting his teeth all the while. The least Goku could do was be a bit more sympathetic. How frustrating.


End file.
